


Under My Wing

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, RPF, Toronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads visits Hugh while they are filming "Hannibal" in St. James Park in Toronto, and then joins him at the hotel afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Wing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short little RPS fic I wrote after visiting St. James Park on the day they were filming Hannibal there. I can't seem to stop writing these two together; someone send help.
> 
> [Here's a photo of the park.](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8169/7925334422_cceeba9b53_b.jpg)

Mads arrived at St. James Park shortly after the sun had set. The fountain on the southern edge of the park was surrounded by the camera crew and lights, with other electrical equipment set up in the surrounding area. Scattered between it all and held slightly at bay by security personnel was a small swarm of Hannibal fans, chatting eagerly amongst themselves and wielding impressive-looking cameras.

 

They were all a friendly but keen-eyed bunch and there was no way Mads could sneak by them without being noticed. The awareness of his arrival on set swept through the crowd like static, starting as a few whispers and building to an excited din of noise. A few fans called out to him excitedly and Mads gave a smile and an awkward wave of acknowledgement, each hand clasping a warm thermos of coffee.

 

He called out a promise to the fans that he would return for some photos and autographs and was grateful when they settled and let him push through and head towards where he saw Bryan behind one of the cameras. "Mads!" Bryan exclaimed when he saw him. "I didn't know you were going to stop by. Good to see you."

 

"It's not far for me to come; you know that. Besides, I owe Hugh a coffee." Mads gave a one-shouldered shrug and lifted both thermoses in indication. "But I haven't seen him yet. Where is he?"

 

"We're only taking a short break so there wasn't enough time for Hugh to head all the way back to the trailers," Bryan explained and then motioned with a small head nod towards the centre of the park. Mads looked in that direction and noticed a beautiful wooden gazebo a short distance away from the fountain. It was dark, free of camera lights, and had a distinct circle of space where security was keeping the fans away. "You'll find him over there."

 

"Thanks," Mads smiled and walked through the ring of fans and security, having no issue with the security guards since they all recognized his face by now. Once he was past the crowds, the light and noise fell away, making Mads feel like he was stepping into a little bubble of solitude. Mads didn't mind the excitement of the fans, but he could also enjoy the peace that this gazebo provided. He climbed the small steps into the gazebo and found Hugh leaning against one of the wooden posts, his back to the crowd and the set. "Hiding away?"

 

Hugh's head snapped up and Mads could see even in the shadows that when Hugh recognized it was him, the tense lines around his eyes and mouth relaxed. "I'm just getting a breather before we start shooting again. Lawrence is here too but I think he's off talking to one of the cameramen. What are you doing here?"

 

This time Mads didn't bother reminded Hugh that it was not a difficult distance to travel for a visit when his friends were in town. It had only been a few weeks since they were filming in Florence but he hadn't seen Hugh since they disembarked the plane and that felt like an extremely long time. "I brought you a coffee," he said simply, and held one of the thermoses out. "I prepared it at home, just the way you like it."

 

Hugh reached out and took the thermos, taking a gulp and sighing contently. "Thanks Mads. I needed this."

 

"Are you alright?" Mads looked his friend over, noticing Hugh's hunched shoulders and downturned eyes.

 

Hugh shrugged and gave a smile that wasn't going to fool Mads. "Just exhausted, you know?" he said in a small voice.

 

The sky continued to darken, offering more shadowed privacy from the fans Mads knew were likely glancing at the gazebo where some of their favourite actors had disappeared to. Feeling relatively safe in the darkness, Mads stepped closer. "It's been a long shoot," he sympathized. Mads took a sip of his own coffee and glanced away when he heard some of the fans calling his and Hugh's names. He turned back to Hugh. "We could go meet some of the fans. I always find their energy contagious."

 

Immediately Hugh tensed up again, lips moulding into a tight frown and body shrinking back against the post of the gazebo. "Uh, I think I'll just stay here."

 

"Come on, it'll be fun," Mads pressed, trying to share some of his own enthusiasm with his co-worker. At the same time, one of the fans called their names with a piercing shout, trying to coax them out. Hugh flinched at the call and shrunk in on himself. Deciding they were hard enough for people to see that they would be safe, Mads stepped into Hugh's personal space and rested a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. Mads' concern mounted. "You're trembling."

 

"I can't today, Mads," Hugh said, voice pleading. "During premieres and promotion and when I've had a decent fucking sleep, sure," Hugh shrugged but didn't push Mads away. "I can't talk to people tonight. _I can't_."

 

Mads shuffled another half-step closer and hummed in Hugh's ear. "Hush, _hush_. You don't need to talk to anyone. It's okay."

 

"It's not," Hugh argued. "They came to see the Hannibal cast and I'm hiding away. I'm letting them down. I need to—"

 

"You don't need to," Mads cut him off and slid his hand down Hugh's arm to eventually wrap his arm around Hugh's waist. He wanted his fingers in Hugh's hair but makeup would skin him alive if he mussed it up before they began another round of filming. Hugh was still shaking but he settled somewhat in Mads' embrace, breathing slowing before it could build towards a dangerous rush.

 

"Mads—" Hugh tried to argue one last time.

 

"You're okay," Mads promised with the brush of his lips against Hugh's stubbled jaw, and at last Hugh unravelled.

 

"Okay," Hugh whispered, and his eyes slipped closed.

 

These were the moments Mads remembered whenever he thought about his long and ever-deepening relationship with Hugh. Even more than their sporadic couplings, this was what Mads cherished. Hugh's arm not occupied with the thermos mimicked Mads' and circled his waist, both of them standing in a calm embrace.

 

It couldn't last forever though, not when they were surrounded by the crew and fans. Mads didn't know how long the break from filming would last but a few of the fans could only be patient for so long. They started calling out for Hugh and Mads again, and that was all it took for Hugh to tense up again. Mads pressed a light kiss to Hugh's cheek and took a small step back. "Finish your coffee and I'll distract the fans, alright? Tonight you'll get a proper sleep and tomorrow you can meet with them." Mads really enjoyed interacting with the fans and if doing so shielded Hugh from it all when he was feeling this worn out, Mads was even more willing.

 

Hugh looked like he was considering protesting but then he surrendered and took another small sip of coffee. "Thank you."

 

An eager cheer bubbled up from the crowd when Mads stepped down from the gazebo and walked towards them while taking another sip of coffee. Mads took his time signing autographs and taking selfies with everyone who approached him, chatting with each of them briefly before moving on. A few fans called out for Hugh once or twice more but when Mads said that Hugh had a headache and needed to rest, everyone was respectful and refocused on Mads.

 

It wasn't long before the camera crew started to power up in preparation. Mads took photos with the last two people waiting and then excused himself, drinking more coffee as he walked back to the gazebo. Hugh was still there, though he had turned to face outward and had likely been watching Mads with the crowd. "You're so good with them," Hugh said when Mads moved close enough.

 

"You are too when you don't overthink it," Mads reminded Hugh. "And I know you enjoy it. Just focus on filming tonight and we'll go back to the hotel. Tomorrow we can talk to some of the fans that show up on location."

 

There was a question in Hugh's eyes at the mention of the hotel, and an answer in Mads' own gaze. Hugh licked his lips and nodded, handing off his empty thermos to Mads before leaving the gazebo to head back to the fountain where Bryan was waiting. Mads remained where he was and watched the filming from the gazebo while he finished his coffee. It was another two hours of filming, mainly with Hugh and Lawrence running lines together.

 

Near 11pm Bryan called another break and Mads slipped through the crowds to join the cast and crew. The crew still had another two hours of filming to complete but Hugh's scene was complete and Bryan finally set him free. Mads was going to suggest they walk to the hotel but Hugh looked dead on his feet so instead they took a production car that deposited them at the hotel lobby a short time later.

 

Mads nudged Hugh towards the bank of elevators and in the privacy of their empty elevator, Mads fished Hugh's room key from his pants pocket. He stole one grope to Hugh's warm thigh but pressed no further, knowing Hugh was too tired to do more than fall into bed. Mads got them into Hugh's hotel room and locked the door, letting Hugh use the washroom first and then accepting Hugh's spare toothbrush afterward.

 

When Mads was done in the washroom he found Hugh seated at the end of the queen-sized bed, still in his Will Graham coat and outfit; only the shoes had been removed at the door. "I should've gone back to the costume trailer first," Hugh mumbled.

 

"They know you'll be back tomorrow," Mads assured Hugh as he started the process of peeling his friend out of his attire. The coat went first, followed by the shirt, belt and pants. The Toronto air outside was still chilly but in the hotel room it was a comfortable temperature and Hugh didn't shiver when he was left in his boxers. Hugh's eyes were closed when Mads kissed him softly. "To bed with you."

 

Hugh followed the order and curled up under the blankets in a tight ball, as he had a tendency to do when particularly tired. Mads stripped to his briefs as quickly as possible but Hugh was already asleep by the time Mads made it under the covers. Trying to avoid waking Hugh up, Mads spooned him from behind and wrapped an arm loosely around Hugh's middle. Mads nuzzled Hugh's neck, breathed in his scent, and let his mind go blank.

 

#

 

Mads woke up slowly, happily uncaring of the passage of time as Hugh's curls tickled his nose. Hugh was still deeply asleep in Mads' embrace but Mads was in no rush to wake him up; Hugh needed all the rest he could get. Filming was fun and rewarding but also exhausting, and Hugh hadn't gotten a break since they returned back from Florence.

 

The minutes ticked by unmarked until Mads felt Hugh beginning to shift in his arms, breathing turning shallower as he approached wakefulness. Mads waited a few more minutes and then mouthed affectionately at Hugh's neck, causing a small shiver as Hugh finally woke fully.

 

"Good morning," Mads greeted.

 

"Morning," Hugh mumbled. He stretched and scratched an itch on his uncovered shoulder but didn't move away. "I haven't slept that well since Florence."

 

"You could've called me," Mads reminded Hugh lightly. "I would have visited sooner."

 

"I know," Hugh said. "But you shouldn't have to."

 

"As if I mind this," Mads chuckled and nipped the shell of Hugh's ear. The small, sharp intake of breath from Hugh only fanned the flames beginning to fill Mads' belly. "Do you want me to stop?" A customary question they always posed in their sole attempt to be proper.

 

Hugh's hand gripped Mads' hand, which had been resting on Hugh's hip, and repositioned it over Hugh's erection. "Don't you dare."

 

They couldn't leave visible marks or have penetrative sex during filming, unable to risk anyone seeing hickeys or noticing a stiff gait. But that wouldn't hinder them in the slightest. Mads tugged Hugh's boxers down over the swell of his ass and partway down his thighs before reaching back up to squeeze Hugh's length.

 

Hugh was already swollen and hard in Mads' hand, a common occurrence when they slept this way. By now they knew exactly what the other liked best, and Mads teased the slit of Hugh's cock with his thumbnail, relishing in the resulting moan and buck of Hugh's hips. He repeated the action and then held his hand up for Hugh to spit in his palm.

 

"What about you?" Hugh asked breathlessly after Mads began to stroke the length of his cock firmly.

 

Mads paused and removed his hand just long enough to hook the elastic band of his briefs under his balls. He lined himself up and slid his own erection between Hugh's thighs, groaning at the heat and friction. Mads got Hugh to spit in his palm one more time and then returned his hand to its previous task of jacking Hugh off.

 

Hugh moaned openly and squirmed, fingers alternating between clutching at the bed sheets and Mads' hip, dragging him closer and pressing their bodies tight together. Hugh kept his thighs clenched together and Mads fucked between them with even thrusts. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans and flesh hitting flesh, riling them both up even further.

 

Mads mouthed lightly at Hugh's neck, jaw and shoulder. They were both still dozy, their brains foggy with sleep and lust, and Mads couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. "Hugh," he murmured against Hugh's skin.

 

"Yeah?" Hugh panted.

 

Mads said nothing more, but he didn't need to. He kissed behind Hugh's ear and Hugh began to rock his hips more insistently, matching Mads' pace as the mattress springs began to protest. Hugh was incapable of remaining still and Mads held him in place, pinned so that he could only fuck into Mads' hand or back against Mads' cock.

 

Hugh's precome was coating Mads' hand and being spread along his twitching length with each stroke of Mads' hand. It was obvious that Hugh wouldn't last much longer and Mads himself could feel a warning clench and tightening at the base of his spine. He wanted to mark Hugh with lips and teeth so badly but he would treasure what they had.

 

" _Mads_ ," Hugh groaned quietly in warning when his hips started to lose their rhythm. Hugh was normally more vocal but Mads didn't mind this quiet, sleepy version either.

 

"I want you to come for me," Mads told Hugh, no room for argument. He thrust his hips more firmly and Hugh cried out when the head of Mads' cock nudged behind his balls. "Come on, Hugh," Mads coaxed, squeezed his fist tight and then Hugh was spilling his come into Mads' hand with needy jerks of his hips.

 

"Fuck," Hugh cursed while Mads continued to milk him through it. He collected every drop of come in his hand and fingers and then rolled Hugh onto his stomach with Mads above him.

 

It only took a few hard thrusts of Mads' hips before his own orgasm crashed over him. He coated Hugh's thighs with his sticky seed and Hugh lay pliant below him, held willingly in place against the mattress while he panted for air. When Mads was spent and rolled off Hugh to lie on his side, Hugh grasped Mads' clenched hand and pried apart his fingers, licking away his own mess for Mads to watch.

 

After that they were both tired, their heart rates still in the process of slowing. "What time is it?" Hugh wondered eventually.

 

Mads lifted his head to glance over his shoulder at the hotel clock. "A little after 9am. When do you need to be on location?"

 

"3pm," Hugh said, still not lifting his head from the pillow. "Are you leaving?"

 

Mads tucked his face back into the crook of Hugh's neck and breathed him in. "Absolutely not," he promised. "We'll get brunch after you wake up again."

 

"I didn't say I was going back to sleep."

 

"You didn't need to." They both chuckled but Hugh didn't fight the assumption. A short time later Hugh was asleep again and Mads contently held Hugh in his arms, time again unmarked in its passing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
